Be it known that we Julius Nawojski and Walter Nawojski are citizens of the U.S. and residents of Sterling Heights in the County of Macomb and the state of Michigan have invented a new and useful improvement in a two wheeled bicycle. It is known that the bicycle has a spocket and chain and may include a cluster of gears to drive the rear wheel. In order to change speeds the chain must part from one gear in such a cluster to the next. This invention is directed to a novel matter of maintaining and minimizing complication in operation. The invention can be used with a single speed or multiple speed bicycle.
The basic material of the variable torque control will consist of metal and plastic. The variable torque control operates through movement of a rod at the bicycle hub, which is fixed inside the axle arrangement. The rod when activated, moves two arms or levers with rockers inside the hub selecting torque position.